Smiles of Heaven
by RedMisty14
Summary: Cloud Strife is injured on an army mission. When he awakes in hospital, a nurse named Aerith is looking after him. Just as he discovers his feelings for her, something happens that may tear them apart forever


Summary: Cloud Strife is badly injured while on an army mission. When he awakes in hospital, Aerith, a nurse is looking after him. After a few weeks in hospital they start to realise that they are getting feelings for each other. But when something is discovered about Cloud, will it tear them apart forever, or will they still find love?

Main Pairing: Clorith

* * *

Prologue

* * *

He followed the two superiors ahead of him, silently and obediently. Occasionally, the raven-haired one would throw a smile in his direction, making sure he was okay. This only angered the small blond who trailed after them. He hated being treated like a child and a weakling. He wanted a chance to prove his worth. They stopped by the entrance to a cave, hidden behind the cold rocks of the mountains and the blonde unconsciously swallowed a lump in his throat. It was the first time that he had ever been on a mission and he still wasn't too sure as to what to expect.

"Right, Cloud, here's the deal." The raven-haired man explained. "Seph and I are going to go in, you keep a look out, okay?" The boy, known as Cloud blinked at the words.

'_Lookout? **Lookout!'**_

"What? Why am I a lookout?" He cried in annoyance. "Zack, that's just not fair!"

"Kid, you know I want you to be in Soldier but you don't have the experience to fight big monsters yet. Stay out here."

"Zachary is right Cloud." The other man said sternly. "I cannot risk your safety when you are inexperienced. If there is a problem, call us out."

"But General Sephiroth, Sir, I can…"

"No! You can't." Sephiroth snapped, with the tone that signalled that the argument was over. Zack gave him a sympathetic smile as he followed the silver-haired man inside.

Cloud glowered and sat on a nearby rock with his arms folded. He had been with the army for four years, two of which was basic training. But because you had to be eighteen before you actually did anything for the army, Cloud had never had the opportunity, only just turning eighteen the month before. It had been hard to get assigned since his teachers hated him and didn't think he was worth the time. Luckily, Zack had managed to pull a few strings with Sephiroth. However, they both knew how inexperienced he was meaning he wasn't even getting a lot out of it anymore.

He kicked a stone in annoyance at being so pathetic and weak all the time. He could hear mud sliding down the cliffs but thought nothing of it. He just put it down to the rock he had kicked.

However, a snap of a branch caught his attention and he leapt to his feet, sword unsheathed and ready to attack. However, he didn't expect to see a group of soldiers, their yellow badges signalling that they were from Wutai.

"Seph, Zack!" He called desperately as the troops spotted him. He raised his sword, praying to whatever God was out there that he would make it through this. The shortest Wutaian charged forwards, bringing out his daggers and smiling evilly.

"Can you not fight on your own, little boy?" He sneered. Cloud glared though he hated the fact that the man was right. He gave a quick glance to the cave, almost certain that he had heard his friend's footsteps approaching. He barely had time to block the man's attack, the dagger slicing his arm. He gasped in pain, leaping back out of range. The other men seemed to find it amusing and gathered around him. Cloud swallowed nervously as he realised that he was surrounded. For a first class Soldier, like Zack, this would be simple but for Cloud, who had never been in any situation like this and lacked training, he knew he was in trouble.

He blocked the man in front of him but that caused the other three to jump in, stabbing him where they could. He let out a pained cry, kicking and punching them away desperately. The sign of weakness only encouraged them to attack again, all four stabbing relentlessly.

"Wutai scum!" Came Zack's voice suddenly as he and Sephiroth charged across from the cave. Cloud could barely see or hear him as his vision faded and he slumped helplessly to the ground in a pool of blood.


End file.
